Trixtropica/Plumbers Island
This is the info page on Plumbers Island. Places *Ground Floor **Principal's office **Daynjar's Office **Auge's camera room **Main control room *Floor D **Room D42 **Room D1 **Room D43 **Room D97 **Cafeteria *Floor I (the unbuilt floor) Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Sartan *Ledus *Sakana *Decibel *Exypnos *Elduris *Retrecir *Thirio *Probus *Magister Pupe *Daynjar *D'aois *Kulta *Mr. Partikas *Laghart (Merlinisapien secret agent) Items *List of things to find *Water gun for uncovering secret invisible agents *Orange gloves for touching the IntangiBall *IntangiBall (given to Peixes) *Map of air vents *Screwdriver *Exypnos's machine (given to Exypnos) *Multi-Key *Dumbbells (given to Sartan) *Beef for Thirio *Thirio's collar (given to Sakana) *Decibel's guitar (given to Decibel) *Laptop (given to Retrecir) *Island Medallion Plot Help Peixes and the gang find all of the lost items, listed here: *Peixes's IntangiBall *Sartan's dumbbell *Exypnos's machine *Retrecir's laptop *Thirio's collar *Decibel's guitar After the things are found, find who was the theif of Decibel's guitar. Walkthrough #Enter the academy's door. You will reach the ground floor. There will be a lady in a table. You talk to her, and tell her you want to be a Plumber. She will make you a plumber and you will requested to go to floor D, to room D40. #You go to there through the elevator. When you get there, you will go to your room. After entering the room, you go out, and then you meet Peixes, looking worried. #You talk to him, and he tells you about 6 stolen things you need to find. He gives you a list of things to find. #You enter D42 and talk with Sartan about his stolen dumbbells. He will tell you the last time he saw them was near the cafeteria. #Talk with Cibus too, and he will tell you that he heard that many secret agents are in the academy, and gives you a water gun that can show them. #Go on the floor until you see a room named "Cafeteria". #Enter it and you will see nobody in the room except Mrs. Partikas. She will come next to you and say that lunch time is in 1:30. You will then be thrown out of the cafeteria. #Return to D42 and talk to Peixes again. He will tell you about his stolen IntangiBall. He will say that it was probably stuck on the unbuilt floor I. Then he gives you a pair of orange gloves to hold it. #Go into the elevator and select floor I. You will move up until you reach Floor I. You must jump between many platforms and swinging platforms, until you see it up there. Put the gloves on and take the IntangiBall. Then return back to D42 and give Peixes his ball back. #Enter D43 and talk to Exypnos. He will tell you that his machine was taken from him by Kulta because the machine was too dangerous. #Go near the Principal's office. You will see Kulta. Speak to him. He will say that he will keep the machine inside the office, completely locked. #Go to the ground floor. Then turn into H2GO to fly up. Shoot the water gun at the ceiling, and you will see the secret agent Laghairt. He will go down and talk to you. He will give you a map of the air vents. Go to the nearest air vent, but discover it's locked. #Go to Daynjar's office. He will ask you if you have a medical problem. He will say to you that Periculo went on a short vacation, and he needs a new assistant to help him. Apply to the job and then a robot alien will come to you. #Daynjar will give you a screwdriver and play a minigame on curing him. After he is cured, Periculo will come back. You can leave the office now, with the screwdriver still in your hand. There is a collar on the floor, take it. #Go to the ground floor and look at an air vent map Laghairt gave you. Find the closest entrance and use the screwdriver to open it. #Walk through the airvents until you reach the Principal's office. Fall down there and search inside for Exypnos's machine. Take the machine and go back through the airvents. #Now return to D43 and give Exypnos his machine back. He will give you a special reward for returning his machine, a multi-key that can open any door. #Go down to the ground floor, and walk around until you see a door labelled "Main Control Room". Open it using the Multi-Key and you will find many buttons to control the base. Find the one that controls the clock on the base and move the time to 1:30. #Go out of the main control room and go back to floor D. Go to the cafeteria which will now be open. Cibus will be there too. #Talk to Cibus and he will say that the meal today is Metal Covered Meat. Enter the kitchen where you will find Ms. Partikas. Talk to her and she will tell you that she will use a pair of dumbbells she found for the metal covered meat. Tell her that the dumbbell is Sartan's, and she will give you them back. #Go out of the cafeteria and enter D42, and give Sartan his dumbbells back. #Go to room D97 and talk to Sakana. She will tell you Thirio lost his collar at the doctor, and now he ran away. She will give you beef that Thirio likes, then go down to ground floor. #Put the beef on the floor. Thirio will appear, and you will have a small battle, where you must chase Thirio while avoiding his attacks. You must lead him into the elevator. #After he is lead into the elevator, Sakana will come and put the collar on him. Another object is returned. #Now you only need to find two things: Retrecir's laptop and Decibel's guitar. Go to room D43 and talk to Retrecir. He will tell you that his laptop has gone missing somewhere. #Go to Auge's room and you will see him. He won't let you enter, and he tells you that he knew that you broke into the main control room and the principal's office. Then there is a battle between you and him. After you beat him open the room with your Multi-Key. #Look at the history files of the cameras. You will look at the surveillance camera at D43. You can see Probus going in and taking his laptop. #After telling Retrecir that Probus did it, he will shrink you to look around the room (Normal laptop's aren't that small, but for people the size of Retrecir... Yes). #Look a bit around the room and go out. Enter D1, and look jump around until you see giant coffee barrels. #Probus will spot you and you must avoid him or you will be hit and thrown into hot coffee barrels. After you avoid his punches go to his bed and you will find a tiny laptop. Take it. #Return to D43 and give Retrecir his laptop back. He will then unshrink you. #Go to Decibel and talk to him. He will say that his guitar was stolen last night, but he doesn't know who did it. #Go to Auge's room again. Auge will be consious again and will tell you that he will report you to D'aois. He will run away. You will have 30 seconds. Go into the camera room and see the suirveillance pics, press on them and you will have some options. Press erase to the parts where you entered the principal's office, and when you entered the main control room. Kulta will come with Auge after you finish, and when Auge will try to show Kulta, it didn't work. If you fail to delete the files in time, you will be thrown away from the academy outside, and you must enter and check in again. #Go to D42 and talk to Ledus about the stolen guitar. Ledus will say that he stole it because Decibel was annoying him, and he will run away. #Run after Ledus, and you will reach floor I again. Ledus creates many ice platforms that melt, so it can be a bit frustrating to do that. After you finally catch him, take the guitar and go back to Decibel. Decibel will be very happy and will give you a medallion for completing Plumbers Island. #Congradulations! You finished Plumbers Island! Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Video Games Category:Trixtropica